Concussion
by dee768nj
Summary: One shot done as a challenge response. Another one bites the dust, and Steph was a little too close. Babe story, cupcake warning. Not Morelli friendly.


_Response to Audrey's Challenge, Prompt 1: "Ranger went WHERE????"_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money. Characters belong to Janet Evanovich._

_oOo_

**Concussion**

By Dee

"Ranger went WHERE?" I shouted.

Tank looked pained, and he held his finger up to his lips. Then he started talking, at least his lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a thing.

My ears were ringing like all the bells of St. Mary's, and my head was pounding. I'd been a little too close to my Mini Cooper when the skip I was chasing tossed a grenade into it. I was blown backwards about twenty feet, going splat on the brick wall of a building and hitting the back of my head. At that point I just slid down the wall to sit on the sidewalk, watching my car burn and waiting for the cops to arrive.

Tank gave up on the talking and just sat down on the ground next to me, taking my hand and patting it in comfort. I laid my head on his broad shoulder, feeling a little better just having someone to lean on, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the heat from my burning car.

A shadow fell over my face, causing me to crack open my eyes and squint upward. Joe. He stood there, his eyes narrowed, his mouth moving a mile a minute, his arms flapping. Oh, yes, he was reading me the riot act all right. Hey, maybe there are advantages to this deafness thing after all.

I sat and amused myself by watching the expressions fly across Joe's face as he yelled at me, at least I assume it was yelling by the occasional mist of saliva that came squirting out of his mouth. Say it, don't spray it, I thought to myself.

I knew what he was saying, anyway. You have to quit that fuckin' job. You're going to get killed one of these days. My stomach is fuckin' killing me. I oughta buy stock in Rolaids. I don't want the future mother of my children almost getting blown up. When are you going to settle down and marry me and have babies and cook dinner every night?

I smiled. I knew now the answer to that last one was never. We were definitely off, probably for good.

My smile seemed to incense Joe even more, because the veins in his forehead were huge and prominent, and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Every muscle in his body was tensed and he was speaking through gritted teeth.

My head was still on Tank's shoulder and I felt the vibrations rumble as he said something to Joe that caused him to turn and stomp away. I sure hope Tank didn't tell him I couldn't hear, because then I'd have to listen to the whole lecture all over again when my hearing came back.

I closed my eyes again, and I guess I must have dozed off. I woke up when I was lifted into strong arms and hugged tightly against a muscled chest. Mmmm… I snuggled my face into a Bulgari-and-Ranger-scented neck, feeling better.

The ringing in my ears had decreased during my nap, and I must have been starting to get my hearing back a little. I could hear a faint, low rumble of voices, Ranger talking to Tank, before we started moving. I didn't know where we were going, and I didn't feel like opening my eyes. My head still hurt, and it seemed wise to keep my eyes closed.

We got into a car, Ranger holding me on his lap, and it felt like heaven. Car heaven, I thought, confused. Maybe we were going to join my poor Mini.

I drifted off again during the ride. When I awoke we were at the hospital. I could tell by the smell of disinfectant and the faint beeping of monitors. Hey, I could hear them.

I was lying on a table on my stomach, my head turned to the side and I opened my eyes to look directly into Ranger's concerned brown ones. His softened when he saw I was awake, and his smile was brilliant.

"Babe, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Just barely," I said, making sure to keep my voice soft.

"You've got a concussion, and they're going to stitch up the back of your head. You need someone to watch you tonight. Do you want me to call Morelli or your parents, or would you rather go back to Haywood with me?"

"With you," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

When I awoke again we were back in car heaven, driving along. I was in Ranger's lap, his arms holding me close, and I could hear Tank's voice, even understand what he was saying. I felt so good, so safe, I just wanted to stay here forever.

The next time I awoke I was in Ranger's bed, dressed in one of his t-shirts and my panties. He was in bed with me, wearing his silk boxers, holding me close and talking to me.

"Wake up, Babe."

"I'm awake."

"Do you need anything?"

"Water."

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of water, helping me sit up and drink.

We settled back down and I quickly fell asleep in the warmth of his embrace, my face against his bare chest. The pattern repeated itself at intervals through the night, Ranger waking me, talking to me, making sure I was coherent and then letting me go back to sleep.

In the morning I felt a lot better. I was kind of sorry. Ranger's bed was so much more comfortable than mine, his sheets softer, and the company way better.

I wandered out into the kitchen, smelling coffee, and was surprised to find Ranger there, still in his boxers. He pulled me into his arms and brushed his lips over mine as soft as a cloud.

"Good morning, Babe. How are you feeling this morning? Better?"

Huh. It was after eight. He should have been down in his office an hour ago.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Why aren't you at work?" I asked him.

"I decided to take the day off. Thought you might need me."

I stared at him, my mouth open. Ranger never took a day off.

Finding my voice, I said, "That's nice, but I'm okay. I have to go and pick up Wilson today." Wilson who had blown up my car. Crap. The Mini was in car heaven. I'd have to borrow Big Blue again.

"Wilson's all wrapped up, Babe. Your body receipt is on the hall table."

"You sent the guys after him? Is the receipt for a live body or a dead one?"

"He was holding on the last I knew."

"Ranger."

"Babe."

"So what are we going to do today?"

He gave me a wolf grin and picked me up, carrying me back to bed.

Oh, boy.

_The end._


End file.
